Many wristbands having links also have clasps that remain visible when the wristbands are worn. Whether a wristband is worn as jewelry or used to carry a watch or other portable device, a clasp that remains visible when the wristband is worn can detract from the esthetics of the wristband. Other wristbands have protruding clasps that can be felt against the wrist when the wristbands are worn. A clasp that protrudes from a wristband and is felt against the wrist can make the wristband uncomfortable to wear.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.